User blog:GFreeman/Challenge modes
Challenges, for lack of a better name, are additional "mutations" to added to normal heist gameplay to implement a higher degree of, well, "challenge" for the player crew to tackle, with greatly increased XP and cash pay compared to the standard mission(s) should they succeed. Overview A Challenge will be selected randomly each week, and will appear either as pre-made heists for players to quickly join and play or as an option when purchasing a contract. Opting into Challenge mode when buying a contract costs an additional $500,000 in offshore money. Each Challenge has its own enforced buffs and debuffs to both the players and law enforcers that will last until it is finished. If a heist has many days, then the effects will be applied to all of them, even any possible Escape sequences. A heist in Challenge mode is treated the same way as a Pro Job in the sense that no retries are allowed. Once failed, the player(s) will be booted back to the lobby screen and has to buy the contract again to play. The typical reward for Challenge mode is 2X the amount of experience gained and 4X the monetary income, both counted before bonuses. Certain Challenges are guaranteed to award an item of quality. Challenges Criminals on Budget= Effects *Ammo Bags contain twice as much ammo as usual. *Bulldozers drop big ammo packs that replenish the user for of their ammo stock and for every other crew member. *Regular enemies do not drop ammo when killed. *Reloading mid-magazine will discard the unfired ammo, effectively leading to wastage. |-|Sharing is Caring= Effects *Using a First Aid Kit, Doctor Bag or Ammo Bag deployed by a teammate will replenish more of their usual values. *Picking up ammo or heal will grant of the gained effect to nearby teammates (max. 10m) *Using a First Aid Kit, Doctor Bag or Ammo Bag deployed by yourself will only replenish of their usual values. *Has a hard cap on how many of each item can be brought into the mission. **Doctor Bags: 2 **Ammo Bags: 4 **First Aid Kits: 16 *In multi-day heists First Aid Kits, Ammo Bags and Doctor Bags are not replenished when advancing to the next day(s). |-|Iron Men= Effects *All Doctor Bags, Ammo Bags and Sentry Guns have double the amount of uses or ammo. *All players are equipped with an Improved Combined Tactical Vest (regardless of unlock status) that takes half the usual damage. The armor cannot be removed or swapped out until the challenge is over. *Completing objectives earns the players additional bleedouts, up to additional. *Players taken into custody cannot be released by any means. *Skulldozers spawn in place of regular Bulldozers and have 2X health. |-|Anemia= Effects *None *Going into bleedout permanently lowers the maximum health cap by of the standard value. The maximum health penalty is . |-|Nosferatu= Effects *Killing a normal enemy grants health per kill and special enemies grant , which can spill over and grant overheal. Melee kills restore double the amount. *Players cannot enter bleedout. Being reduced past remaining health will automatically heal the player to full and use up a bleedout count. *Health is drained for per second with armor and without. Maximum health drain is . *First Aid Kits and Doctor Bags restore health when wearing armor, but hurt the player if used without. First Aid Kits for and Doctor Bags . Using a Doctor Bag when below health will automatically deduct one from the bleedout counter. |-|Nothing Special= Effects *Special units other than the SWAT Van Turret will not spawn. *Regular law enforcers spawn rate is doubled and each unit type receives a health buff. *Enemy units cannot be converted. *GenSec Elite SWAT Teams will spawn in place of scripted special units. |-|Specialized Heisting= Effects *Outside of spawns activated on heist start, no non-special units appear. *More civilians appear. *Special marking delay reduced. *Special spawn rates and special limits drastically increased. *Shields have doubled health. Achievements Category:Blog posts